Mechanical testing instruments including transducers, tips and the like are constructed according to industry standards for the respective components, machines utilizing those components, testing methods and the like. Mechanical characteristics, such as tip shapes, spring constants and the like for mechanical testing instruments are used in calculations to determine mechanical parameters of samples from measurements taken with mechanical testing instruments. The mechanical characteristics are input into machines for instance from product literature, databases and the like.
Errors sometimes occur where information on these mechanical characteristics is improperly entered from literature or databases. Additionally, incorrect transducers, tips and the like (mechanical testing instruments) are installed in machines with resulting errors in measurement that are difficult to track to the incorrectly installed mechanical testing instruments. In some examples, time consuming analysis is needed to determine an improper mechanical testing instrument is installed. In other examples, blame for the error is improperly assessed to another component and the otherwise properly installed component is unnecessarily replaced or serviced while the incorrectly installed mechanical testing instrument remains in service.
The present subject matter may be described in terms of functional block components and various processing steps. Such functional blocks may be realized by any number of techniques, technologies, and methods configured to perform the specified functions and achieve the various results. The systems described are merely exemplary applications.